


[Art] The Perfect Present

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, M/M, Presents, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the perfect present for someone is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Different Ways to Figure Out Castiel's Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393459) by [krushnicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krushnicc/pseuds/krushnicc). 



> Drew this for the Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015.  
> A bang with prompts for each day like a advent calendar. 
> 
> The prompt for this one was: Presents
> 
> Additional to the AO3 link above you can find the accompanying fic by [ krushnicc](http://krushnicc.tumblr.com) over at tumblr: [Here](http://wordykrushnicc.tumblr.com/post/134400331474/five-different-ways-to-castiels-perfect-present).

[](http://imgur.com/ji9jw79)

[](http://imgur.com/KqN9iCY)


End file.
